Code: HONOR
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: Sargent Chase "Scarface" Enheart is behind enemy lines, He is a part of AFO Neptune, his job is to destroy the enemy!
1. Chapter 1

(October 15th, 2013, 0230 hours)

/Scarface, Rabbit, and Mother were on the Chinook/

"Alright Scarface, Rabbit, on me" said Mother

"You SEALS are fucking crazy" said a marine

"I know" said Scarface

"Neptune 3-1 this is Bagram, what the hell is going on?" asked Drucker

"We aren't leaving Voodoo and Preacher" said Mother

"Roger that, what about the helicopter?" asked Drucker

"You'll get your chopper back, but we won't be on it" said Mother

/They made it to the jump point/

"Alright jump!" said Mother

/Scarface and Mother jumped as enemy AA hit the Chinook, Rabbit watched as his rifle fell off the back entrance/

"Go Jump!" said Mother

/Rabbit jumped and hit the ground, hard/

(June 17th, 2010)

/Chase woke up with a start, he was sweating/

"Chase?" asked Jennifer waking up

"Hey Jen" said Chase

"Something wrong?" asked Jennifer

"Besides the fact I'm going to Afganistan?" asked Chase

"Chase relax, I'm not happy about it either" said Jennifer

"Yeah I know, sorry" said Chase

"Its alright, what unit are you going to be with?" asked Jennifer

"An AFO team, callsign Neptune 3-1" said Chase

"Neptune 3-1? what will you do?" asked Jennifer

"Its classified" said Chase

"Classified? that usually means dangerous right?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah, But I promise I won't die" said Chase

"(Chuckles) Yeah I was hoping you would say that" said Jennifer

"Yeah, right" said Chase

"I heard you'll get a callsign, what is it?" asked Jennifer

"Scarface" said Chase

"Scarface? Nice tribute to Al Pacino" said Jennifer

"(Chuckles) Did you talk to everyone?" asked Chase

"No, but I invited them to talk" said Jennifer

"I know Aelita is gonna be pissed about me joining a Tier 1 alpha group" said Chase

"Yeah, I think so too" said Jennifer

"We should really get out of bed" said Chase

"Yeah" said Jennifer

/They got up, and a few hours later Jeremie and Aelita arrived/

"Hey guys" said Chase

"Hey good to see you" said Jeremie

"Where's everyone else?" asked Aelita

"They'll be here soon" said Jennifer

/And sure enough, that's when Yumi and Ulrich pulled up/

"Hey everyone" said Ulrich

/Odd's car drove up the driveway/

"Hi!" said Odd

"Let's get inside" said Chase

/Chase and Jennifer led the gang inside their house/

"Alright what did you drag us here for?" asked Odd

"I joined the military" said Chase

"What?" asked Aelita

"Tier 1 alpha group" said Chase

"What's a tier 1 alpha group?" asked Odd

"Ultra elite guys, more elite than the Army Rangers, and more dangerous" said Chase

"So where are you going?" asked Jeremie

"Afganistan" said Chase

"What will you do?" asked Yumi

"Special operation missions" said Chase

"Like?" asked Odd

"Hostage rescue, bomb disarms, mapping air strikes on mountains, stuff like that" said Chase

"What's the name of your group?" asked Odd

"Neptune 3-1" said Chase

"Nothing like the sea" said Yumi

"Do you get a name like in the movies?" asked Odd

"My callsign is gonna be Scarface" said Chase

"Scarface? Nice" said Odd

"Yeah, Ulrich's coming with me" said Chase

"Yep, I'm gonna be in AFO Wolfpack" said Ulrich

"A tier 1 alpha group? Not to bad for a couple of guy in their twenties" said Jeremie

"Yeah" said Chase

"When did Ulrich sign up?!" asked Odd

"A few weeks after me" said Chase

"Ulrich what's your callsign gonna be?" asked Jeremie

"Rabbit" said Ulrich

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Three Years Later

(October 17th, 2013)

/Scarface was driving the technical with Rabbit in the passenger seat/

"Drucker this is Neptune 3-1, give me a sitrep" said Scarface

"The battles going in our favor, Mother and his group are a klick north of you" said Drucker

"Copy that stay on the channel" said Scarface

/Scarface saw his gunner get killed/

"Dammit we lost our gunner! Rabbit get on it now!" said Scarface

/Rabbit got on the fifty cal, and was starting to spray groups of Taliban/

/Scarface drove through a gate and was close to Mother's group/

"Rabbit get over here!" said Mother

"Preacher, Voodoo, give me an ammo count" said Scarface

"five mags seven grenades" said Voodoo

"Great" said Scarface

"Okay weapons tight guys, we need to get to the control tower" said Mother

"You get the tower, you get the airfield" said Preacher

"Got it" said Scarface

/Rabbit was thinking about his wife Yumi, he knew there was a fight happening around him but he couldn't get her out of his mind/

"Rabbit get in the fight!" said Scarface

/They got inside the tower/

"Alright check your corners, double check the shadows" said Mother

"Roger that" said Voodoo

/They got upstairs/

"Alright Scarface, Rabbit, get in your SOFLAM" said Mother

/They got in the SOFLAM, and destroyed the Taliban counterattack/

"Alright, no signs of the enemy, gentlemen we just took an airfield" said Mother

"Halli fucking lulah" said Voodoo

(June 19th 2010)

"When are you coming back daddy?" asked Wendy

"I don't know honey, but I will come back I promise" said Chase

"You take care of yourself dad" said James

"I will son, I love you guys" said Chase

"You be careful Chase" said Jennifer

"I will, and this isn't goodbye" said Chase

/Jennifer kissed Chase, then Chase walked to the plane that will take him to Afganistan/

/With Ulrich/

"So how long are you gonna be in Afganistan?" asked Yumi

"I don't know, but it won't be forever" said Ulrich

"Bring me back some pictures dad" said Jonathan

"I will son, alright I guess this is it" said Ulrich

"Yeah, I love you" said Yumi

"Love you too" said Ulrich

/Ulrich followed Chase to the military plane/

"Alright slick looks like its gonna be a long flight" said Chase

"Slick? Is that my new nickname?" asked Ulrich

"Until we get to Afganistan, then I have to call you Rabbit" said Chase

"Yeah whatever Scarface" said Ulrich

"(Laughing) I wonder what Odd would do if he ever went to Afganistan?" asked Ulrich

"Number one is food, and number two is ask why its not like Call of Duty" said Chase

/They laughed/

"Alright get some sleep slick, we've got a long flight" said Chase

"Yes sir" said Ulrich sarcastic like

/Ulrich and Chase fell asleep/

(October 23rd, 2013)

/Scarface saw Rabbit looking at the goat herder, then he saw Preacher take him out/

"Night night" said Scarface

"He's gonna have a nasty headache when he wakes up" said Preacher

"Roger that" said Mother

/They ran up a hill when they ran into a few guys with flashlights/

"Down down!" said Mother

"Stay down Rabbit" said Scarface

/The men walked away/

"Alright we're good, get up there" said Mother

/They all ran up the hill, and saw a camp of Taliban/

"Looks like a few tangos" said Scarface

"Six, Seven, more than a few" said Preacher

"Alright, go loud on Rabbit" said Mother

/Rabbit took the shot and a few seconds later all of the Taliban were killed, but not before one of them made the fire bigger/

"What's with the fire?" asked Scarface

"Gargoyles do that to signal each other" said Mother

"Are we blown?" asked Voodoo

"The radios going nuts" said Preacher

"Doesn't matter we push forward with the objective" said Mother

/They ran up a hill and saw a AC-130 taking AA fire/

"Reaper, that's what got their attention" said Mother

"Rabbit, I want you to move on the AA, take the right flank" said Scarface

/Rabbit moved/

"Go loud on Scarface" said Mother

/Scarface took out the operator on the AA/

"Kill one, move in!" said Mother

/Everyone moved in and killed all of the Taliban/

(December 11th, 2010)

/Ulrich was sitting on his bunk reading letters from his son/

"Hey Ulrich whats up?" asked Chase

"Reading some letters Jonathan sent me" said Ulrich

"Yeah I got some from James and Wendy too" said Chase

"You know when we meet the new CO?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah sometime later today" said Chase

"Really? And what did you make of that new guy?" asked Ulrich

"Who Tom? He's an okay guy, I met him already" said Chase

"What about Brad?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah I already met good old Voodoo too" said Chase

"Voodoo? That's his callsign?" asked Ulrich

"Yeah" said Chase

"Huh, well lets go meet those guys from Wolfpack" said Ulrich

"Sounds like a plan" said Chase

/They walked out of their barracks/

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! LOVE ME!)


End file.
